


Nostalgia

by nea_writes



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nea_writes/pseuds/nea_writes
Summary: Neah just wants to see an old friend again, and so some sacrifices have to be made.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumblr and I figured it should finally make it's way here.

“Why is his hair white?” Neah whined, pulling at his bangs. He tugged once, twice, and then forcefully tossed it away. It flopped back over his forehead and he scowled. “The only color he has are his scars!”

“P-please,” Johnny begged, breath hitching with tears. “Don’t… don’t do this!”

“Hm?” Neah looked up, grinning as he met Johnny’s tear-filled gaze. “Ah, I forgot about you.” He knocked his temple twice with a fist. “My thoughts kind of go everywhere and nowhere at once - makes for good thinking in high tension situations but when everything’s calm? Pfft! No concentration whatsoever!” He laughed.

Johnny stood on a chair, tip-toeing. A noose was wrapped tight around his neck, just under his jaw, and the distance between the chair and the wooden beam the rope was tied to was enough to have Johnny stretching to rest his weight on the chair alone and not risk choking himself. As it was, his head was forcibly tilted up by the noose. It bared most of his throat, and his shirt had been torn slightly open from the struggle of getting Johnny tied up.

It was like baring his throat to a savage animal. Neah’s golden eyes gleamed.

“So - see, I forgot, but you just reminded me. His hair,” he gestured towards his hair, tilting his head so the white locks fell about. “Is too white. It’s not supposed to be this way. I don’t want it this way.”

Johnny whimpered, eyes darting about fearfully. Where was Kanda? Johnny hated this. Hated being weak, depending on others to save him, burdening them. He closed his eyes, blocking the golden gaze from his view. He didn’t want to see Allen like this.

“Do you hate my eyes? Do you want his back?”

Johnny didn’t answer, trying to breathe steadily through the tight noose.

“Look, see, is this better?”

Against his will, Johnny felt compelled to open his eyes and look down, sending tears cascading down his cheeks. It was Allen. Allen smiling up at him, warm and gentle, a gloved hand held out. It wasn’t better. It was worse. It was awful, terrible, horrifying.

“God,” Johnny begged, shoulders trembling and pulling on the rope binding his wrists behind his back. _God, please._

“He’s not here, ring again!” Neah laughed. He stepped closer, enough so that Johnny could feel his breath on his skin. “God abandoned us - he left us to suffer. Don’t cry for him. Or,” Neah’s right hand reached up, cupping his cheek and capturing Johnny’s tears with his gloved thumb. “Are you crying for this body? For the Allen you knew?”

Before Johnny could respond Neah’s grip tightened, and Johnny cried out in pain. “Don’t cry. He wasn’t - isn’t - yours, never was. He shouldn’t look like this, shouldn’t have done this, shouldn’t have left-” Neah choked the words back down, and then he was smiling again.

“Sorry about that. Sometimes, I get stuck in the past. In the memories. Anyways, this has gone on long enough, don’t you think?”

“No,” Johnny trembled, shaking his head minutely even as the rope burned his skin. “Please, don’t do this, not with Allen’s hand, not in his body!”

Neah laughed. “Wrong again - this isn’t Allen right now.” He raised his left hand, blade gleaming cruelly. “But, don’t worry - I’ll let him come back again. Good friends mourn each other properly, hm?”

Johnny took one last shuddering breath, eyes closing. He could see Allen, whole, good, innocent. Happy, smiling, filled with the abundance of God’s love. This is who he would think of, who he would stay desperately loyal to. His friend, Allen.

Neah slashed the blade across Johnny’s neck. The skin ripped apart and blood splattered forth. Neah didn’t blink as he stood directly in front of Johnny, watching the blood drip down his chest and fall onto himself. He felt it weigh heavy in his hair, coat his skin, catch in his eyelashes.

It took a while, for it to stop. But, once it did, Neah could feel it sagging in his clothes and drying on his skin already. He laughed lightly, knowing that getting new clothes would be such a hassle. He walked across the inn room, the entire building’s occupants long since dead. There was a vanity mirror there, and he peered into his reflection.

Ah, there was Allen. He smiled back at him, gray eyes warm and red hair gleaming.

“I missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this lovely post by dgmhallow.](http://dgmhallow.tumblr.com/post/152823868187/pls-imagine-neah-dyeing-his-new-hair-red-with)
> 
> I sat for an hour trying to figure out how to tag this. Oh, and [badlydrawnnea did some amazing art](http://badlydrawnnea.tumblr.com/post/153168003108/now-you-look-just-like-i-remembered-so-i-saw) of this!


End file.
